La fille qui parlait aux fées
by Hi-Bout-Chouette
Summary: Thaïa Verte-Feuille est une fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal-Si on omet le fait qu'elle croit dur comme fer aux créatures imaginaires, qu'elle pense capables de réaliser son rêve, bien sûr- Sa vie, elle, n'est pas normale. Et ce depuis qu'elle a été envoyée au Japon, pour y vivre "avec" des grands-parents dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Maudite académie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site, je suis toute nerveuse… Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne me contente pas de Fanfic-fr. Peut-être que je cherche un plus grand public ? Ou plus de critiques ?

Ça doit être ça. u.u

Bref. Je vous laisse avec mon héroïne au nom ressemblant vachement à celui d'une marque de thé. _Thaïa Verte-Feuille_. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas faire plus ridicule.

Thaïa était assise sur le sol de sa cave aux allures sombres, une cape de cuir noir l'enveloppant de la tête aux pieds, relevée de sorte à cacher son visage. La seule source de lumière que l'on pouvait trouver dans la pièce se résumait à des cierges à la cire verte et à la flamme bleue. Assise à l'intérieur d'un pentagramme tracé à la craie, elle semblait attendre quelque chose en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, comme une litanie vieille de milliers d'années.

La jeune fille balança un objet au centre de la figure et une fumée à l'odeur nauséabonde s'en échappa. Elle changea de position, s'inclinant vers un point invisible. La flamme des bougies vacilla et elle s'autorisa un sourire.

Enfin, son rêve allait pouvoir s'accomplir !

« Eh, Thaïa, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? On trouve plus les petites bougies pour aller manger dehors. Bouges-toi ! »

La voix, qu'elle reconnut être celle de sa sœur, venait de derrière la porte.

Zut ! Alors qu'elle était si près du but ! Mais sa famille ne devait pas savoir. Elle devait paraître normale. Elle devait aller manger sous la lueur des étoiles. Elle répondit un vague « J'arrive… » à sa cadette et se leva, posant sa cape dans un coin, éteignant les bougies et effaçant son œuvre. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre, histoire de faire sortir la fumée et l'odeur de brûlé qui régnait dans la cave, avant d'en sortir et de traverser le salon de sa maison, pour ouvrir une porte-fenêtre et se retrouver dans son jardin. Une fois assise à sa place, elle soupira. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle se fasse démasquer ! De plus, si ça avait été sa sœur qui l'avait vue, elle aurait tout de suite cafté. Hors de question de lui donner la satisfaction de la voir punie.

Elle croqua sans vraiment y faire attention dans sa cuisse de poulet, décidant d'écouter un peu la discussion qu'était en train d'avoir le reste de sa famille.

« … c'est vraiment étrange, était en train de dire sa mère. À chaque fois que je l'enlève, je le retrouve exactement à la même place, comme si je n'y avais jamais touché !

\- Quoi ? demanda Thaïa.

\- Un petit ours en peluche que j'utilise pour ma couture.

\- Ah. Ça doit être un lutin. Ce sont des esprits farceurs. »

Un silence gêné s'installa sur la tablée, avant que son père lui réponde :

« Voyons, ma chérie… Les lutins n'existent pas. Ce sont des créatures imaginaires, comme les dragons, les fées ou le Père Noël. C'est surement le chat qui déplace l'ourson. Il l'aime bien. »

Thaïa préféra ne rien ajouter. De toute façon, personne ne la comprenait. Ils la prenaient tous pour une folle. Pourtant, elle savait que les créatures magiques existaient. Elle en était persuadée. Et elle savait qu'elles pouvaient l'aider à accomplir son rêve. Un grand rêve que seule la magie pouvait exaucer.

Elle finit rapidement de manger puis se leva et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de sauter sur son lit. Elle attrapa une figurine d'Athéna, qui trainait sur son bureau, situé juste à côté de son matelas. Caressant les cheveux de la déesse grecque de la sagesse, elle commença à lui parler.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu faire un pacte avec le diable, pour accomplir mon rêve. Je crois que ma sœur a bien fait de m'arrêter avant la fin. Au final, je ne veux pas vendre mon âme. D'après-toi, quel est le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir sans souffrir, ou du moins pas beaucoup ? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Qu'importe. La Minerve grecque devait déjà être assez occupée avec son peuple pour pouvoir lui répondre. Tant pis. Elle savait qu'elle l'entendait.

Se mettant en pyjama, elle se glissa sous sa couette, pour finir par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant et en sortant de sa chambre, Thaïa remarqua deux choses : premièrement, sa sœur n'était pas dans son lit en train de ronfler. Ce qui, à dix heures du matin, était un exploit. Deuxièmement, tous étaient dans la salle à manger, un sourire radieux semblant avoir été collé à la glue sur le visage.

« Keskispace ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

\- On est prises ! hurla sa sœur en lui sautant dessus.

\- Où ça ? Pour faire quoi ? Quand ?

\- Au Japon, pour étudier et dans trois jours, l'éclaira son géniteur. »

L'information eut du mal à faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Quand enfin elle arriva à bon port, son expression contrastait énormément avec celle, enjouée, du reste de sa famille.

« Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. C'est une blague, c'est ça ? »

Elle riait nerveusement. C'était mauvais signe. Elle perdait les pédales. Mais en même temps, à qui la faute ?

« Non, tu as parfaitement bien entendu. Nous avons voulu te faire la surprise, comme tu voulais absolument apprendre la chimie et que la meilleure école que nous ayons trouvée se situe au Japon. Nous allons loger chez tes grands-parents, d'accord ? »

Sa mère plongea ses yeux bridés, héritage de son ancienne vie de japonaise, dans ceux de sa fille, qui eux étaient à mi-chemin entre ceux de celle qui l'avait mise au monde et ceux de son père, tout à fait occidentaux. Le mélange était plutôt joli, surtout avec les pupilles bleu clair de Thaïa.

« C'est l' _al_ chimie que je veux étudier, m'man. Et je ne connais pas mes grands-parents. Tu nous envoies chez des inconnus, dans un pays étranger et sans mon accord.

\- Voyons, ce pays ne t'est pas étranger ! C'est l'héritage de tes ancêtres ! Thaïa, réfléchis un peu. C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu, c'est l'opportunité que tu attendais pour réussir ta vie !

\- C'est vous qui décidez pour moi, pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas ma vie, c'est celle que vous avez choisi que j'aurai ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle remonta d'un pas rageur dans sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit et prenant la statuette de la déesse de la sagesse entre ses mains.

« Dis, Athéna. Est-ce que je devrai aller au Japon ? Est-ce que c'est une erreur de partir ? J'ai plein de questions sans réponses. Est-ce que pour une fois, tu peux me répondre ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse venant de la figurine. Découragée, elle la reposa sur son bureau. De toute façon, ses parents avaient dit qu'ils partaient. Elle allait donc devoir s'en aller, de gré ou de force. Autant commencer ses valises maintenant. D'une extrême lenteur, elle prit des cartons dans le grenier et les ramena dans sa chambre, avant de commencer à y ranger ses affaires. Un carton entier était rempli de figurines de fées, d'elfes ou de dragons, et elle y rajouta sa statuette d'Athéna. Ce carton représentait ceux qui lui permettraient d'accomplir son rêve.

Elle finit la moitié de son rangement à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle descendit manger sans même adresser un regard à ses parents, n'écoutant même pas ce qu'ils disaient. Une fois ceci fini, elle remonta dans sa chambre, pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Trois jours plus tard, vers dix heures, les cartons étaient déjà tous partis par l'avion et Thaïa, ainsi que sa famille, montait dans le leur. Sa petite sœur, Claire, avait décidé de se mettre à côté d'elle et de lui raconter sa vie de long en large, de la première sucette qu'elle ait mangé jusqu'à son dernier petit copain, en passant par sa couleur préférée de vêtements. Au moment où elle commençait à parler de ses premières menstruations, Thaïa l'arrêta. Ce qu'elle fit pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de reprendre.

« Au fait, j'ai trop peur pour le Japon ! Je sais même pas le parler !... Attends… Kanachawa ?

\- Tu essayais de dire quoi, là ?

\- « Bonjour ». T'avais pas compris ?

\- Non. Et puis, m'man m'a appris à parler japonais. J'ai pas à m'en faire. C'est à toi de te bouger un peu les fesses. »

Une fois arrivés à bon port, chez leurs grands-parents, les jeunes filles étaient toutes deux parties faire un tour de la maison, pour finir par rester dans leurs chambres. La demeure était faite dans un style très français et elles n'avaient aucun mal à s'y repérer. Thaïa avait commencé à sortir ses figurines quand la voix de leur père se fit entendre, leur demandant à toutes les deux de descendre dans le salon.

S'exécutant, elle fit un clin d'œil à Athéna. _Je m'en sors pas trop mal, finalement !_

Une fois arrivées dans la pièce principale, Auguste demanda à ses filles de s'asseoir. Leur mère et leurs grands-parents étaient présents, déjà installés.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, avant que le pater familia ne prenne la parole :

« L'académie dans laquelle tu vas étudier, Thaïa, est aussi un pensionnat. Tu vas devoir y rester jusqu'aux vacances.

\- Un pensionnat ?! Et de toute façon, pourquoi jusqu'aux vacances ? Normalement, je devrais rentrer le week-end !

\- C'est plus intéressant pour toi d'y rester autant et c'est assez loin, répondit-t-il, tout en se tournant vers Claire, pour lui parler à son tour. Ma puce, si tu veux toujours devenir photographe, il y a cette école pas loin d'ici. Elle est très réputée, et française. Fin de la discussion. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres. »

Quand son père disait « Fin de la discussion », alors c'est qu'elle était réellement finie et qu'il n'attendait aucune objection. Thaïa remonta donc dans sa nouvelle chambre et commença à remballer ses figurines. Sa mère le lui avait dit dans l'avion : elles iraient dans leurs établissements respectifs dans deux jours. Ce n'était pas la peine de tout sortir. De plus, pour leur faire visiter, elles avaient la veille. Donc, le lendemain, elle y serait. Le lendemain, elle commencerait sa nouvelle vie. Et elle ne doutait pas que demain, elle allait dormir là-bas.

Le lendemain, Thaïa avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réveiller, mais son père avait été intransigeant, elle allait dans sa nouvelle académie dès son réveil. Il y avait environ deux heures de route pour y parvenir. Elle s'était levée à six heures du matin pour l'occasion.

« P'pa, c'est quoi le nom de l'académie ?

\- L'académie Cross. Elle porte le nom de son directeur. »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence complet. Thaïa était accoudée sur le rebord de la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle s'imagina alors les différentes créatures qui peuplaient l'extérieur.  
Au moment où ils passaient dans une forêt, elle voyait des hommes verts, des lutins et des fées. Quand c'était des plaines, elle n'avait aucun mal à voir des pégases s'amuser dans les cieux. Une fois en ville, son imagination lui fit défaut. Comment des êtres merveilleux pourraient-ils vivre là-dedans ?

« On arrive dans dix minutes, l'informa Auguste. »

Elle ne répondit rien, préférant fixer le paysage urbain d'un regard houleux, un poil colérique. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grille, assez éloignée de la ville. Elle ouvrit sa portière et étira ses bras, avant de se diriger vers le portail d'un pas léger. Il y avait une forêt dans l'établissement. Quel endroit parfait pour son rêve !

« Eh ! Et ta valise ?

\- Je te laisse t'en charger, répondit-t-elle d'un ton jovial. La perspective d'accomplir son souhait la mettait définitivement d'excellente humeur. »

En sifflotant, elle appuya sur la poignée du portail. Qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Dans un tentative désespérée, elle appuya dessus dans tous les sens, comme la barbare qu'elle était, avant de se tourner vers son paternel.

« P'pa. C'est fermé.

\- J'ai vu… Je te laisse tes valises, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Il faut que je rejoigne ta sœur. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il lui balança ses différents sacs à la figure.

« P'pa ! Ne m'abandonne pas en territoire hostile ! »

Trop tard. La voiture était déjà partie, la laissant seule dans cet endroit inconnu. Reprenant courage, elle se décida de passer de l'autre côté quoi qu'il arrivait. Mais hors de question d'appeler quelqu'un. Ce serait insultant que d'avouer qu'elle était perdue et ne savait quoi faire.

Elle avisa alors le portail et trouva rapidement une solution. Thaïa avait toujours été mince, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait. Même en mangeant énormément de sucreries. À plusieurs reprises, cette faculté lui avait servi. Pour éviter les coups quand elle jouait au bâton avec ses amis comme pour se faufiler discrètement dans des endroits inaccessibles de son collège. Le bureau du principal, par exemple. Riant discrètement à la perspective de ce qu'elle allait faire, n'arrangeant pas son cas, elle passa une jambe entre les grilles.

Bien. Y'avait de la marge. Bientôt, le reste de son corps se retrouva de l'autre côté.

« I'M ELASTIC WOMAN ! se vanta-t-elle en se mettant en avant dans une pose digne de Boa Hancock, personnage d'un de ses manga favoris. Elle rajouta à sa tirade un rire de grand méchant loup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle se retourna, pour voir un albinos aux yeux violets, qui la jaugeait d'un regard hautain. Elle haussa un sourcil devant son apparence plutôt originale. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda s'il s'était fait des mèches, avant de se reprendre et de décider de répondre à sa question.

« Je suis une nouvelle étudiante.

\- Où sont tes parents ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, avant de déclarer, de but en blanc :

« Ils m'ont abandonnée.

\- Tu es orpheline ?

\- Non, non, non ! répondit-elle en secouant les mains devant elle. On s'est mal compris. Mes parents ont mieux à faire que de m'escorter jusqu'au bureau du principal. Ils m'ont lâchement abandonnée devant ce portail. C'est pas pareil !

\- Et comment tu as fait pour entrer ? C'est fermé.

\- Je sais ! Je suis passée entre les barreaux ! »

Son interlocuteur soupira d'exaspération devant son air un peu idiot, puis ouvrit le portail et lui montra ses valises du doigt. Elle comprit instantanément et les tira derrière elle, tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit en chantonnant, ce qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier. Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. La première partie de son plan était en marche.

Si elle voulait pouvoir aller dehors la nuit sans se faire prendre, il fallait déjà qu'elle ne passe pas pour une menace. Et quoi de mieux qu'une idiote contorsionniste pour paraître inoffensive ? Elle eut un rictus amusé. Cette académie avait de grands espaces. C'était parfait pour ce qu'elle voulait faire, pour voir son rêve accomplit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un grand bâtiment, qu'elle devina être celui dans lequel elle allait étudier. L'albinos la conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte close. Il toqua et une voix lui autorisa l'entrée. Thaïa ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la porte en grand, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, qu'elle identifia comme le bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier, un binoclard aux longs cheveux blonds, était assis sur une chaise, en train de remplir une énorme pile de papiers.

« C'est la nouvelle, informa son accompagnateur.

\- Thaïa Verte-Feuille, je présume ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Tu es arrivée de France i peine deux jours et tu es déjà ici… Tu devrais te reposer ! Tu veux que je te donne la clé de ta chambre ? Tu serais en colocation avec…

\- Non, l'interrompit la jeune fille. Je ne veux partager ma chambre avec personne.

\- Mais pourquoi, Thaïa-chan ? »

La française émit une grimace imperceptible devant le « chan », que les deux hommes ne manquèrent pas de remarquer, avant de se passer une main derrière la tête et de rire bêtement.

« C'est que je ne suis pas très sociable, moi ! En plus, je parle en dormant… »

Les deux représentants de la gente masculine présents dans la pièce échangèrent un regard, avant que le directeur ne reprenne la parole.

« Bien, Thaïa-chan ! Tiens, ce sont tes clés ! Au fait, je suis Kaien Cross, le principal de cette académie ! Et voici Zero Kiryu ! C'est un chargé de discipline, ce qui veut dire que tu dois lui obéir !

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en jaugeant l'albinos du regard. En gros, c'est un médiateur. Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ce que je devais faire et ne pas faire…

\- Mais j'allais y parvenir, voyons ! Donc. Tu as interdiction formelle de sortir de ta chambre la nuit, d'aller dans le dortoir de la Night Class et d'avoir le moindre contact avec eux, grosso modo. Tu trouveras le reste des règles dans ta chambre.

\- Ce sont des zombies, pour qu'on doive pas les approcher de cette façon, ou quoi ?

\- Non ! Des surdoués ! D'ailleurs, ils font classe la nuit, tandis que vous, la Day Class, faites classe de jour. »

Thaïa n'avait rien à ajouter, aussi prit-elle les clés que lui tendait le directeur, avant de sortir de la salle.

« Au fait, Thaïa-chan ! Tu peux te balader partout aujourd'hui, tant que tu ne vas pas dans le dortoir de la Night Class. Compris ?

\- Oui ! »

Aussitôt, elle se mit à sautiller dans le couloir. Il était plus que temps de terminer son plan. Il allait falloir qu'elle passe pour une idiote d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ce serait trop long, sinon.

Mais tout d'abord, elle devait profiter de sa journée pour évaluer le terrain. Elle remarqua d'abord les endroits qui devaient être les plus fréquentés. Le self, la cour dallée. Puis elle chercha des endroits calmes, dans lesquels elle était sûre de ne pas se faire trouver. L'écurie était loin de convenir, certains élèves devaient y passer de temps en temps pour aller voir les chevaux. Elle put s'apercevoir qu'un lac ainsi qu'une forêt séparaient la classe de jour de celle de nuit. Les bois seraient surement un bon refuge.

Il lui fallait trouver un endroit caché, mais plat. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, ici. Les arbres recouvraient tout. Elle finit par tomber sur une clairière ombragée, dont le feuillage des arbres semblait faire un dôme protecteur. C'était l'endroit parfait. Souriant, elle plaça un petit objet sur un des arbres. Il allait falloir qu'elle retrouve cette clairière, et les puces que lui avaient offerts ses parents à Noël semblaient tout à fait convenir.

Elle reprit le chemin inverse que celui par lequel elle était venue en sifflotant. Maintenant, elle pouvait redevenir idiote.

Le soir, Thaïa n'avait pas beaucoup mangé. En fait, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais mangé énormément. Elle était donc remontée dans sa chambre plus vite que les autres pensionnaires déjà arrivés. Une fois dans son espace personnel, qu'elle avait déjà décoré de ses statuettes de fées, d'elfes, de lutins, de dragon et de dieux de différentes mythologies. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise devant son bureau, avant de prendre un stylo et une feuille. À partir de là, elle commença à dresser un plan de l'académie, avant de sortir son portable et de mettre une croix rouge aux différents endroits auxquels elle avait mis des puces. Une fois son travail fini, elle rangea le papier dans la poche de son manteau, mit son réveil à six heures trente pour le lendemain matin et se glissa sous ses couvertures, après s'être mise en chemise de nuit.

Cette académie était l'endroit parfait pour accomplir son rêve.

Ahhhh… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue de poster ou pas ?

Je suppose que vous vous posez quelques questions. Du genre : les grands-parents, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là ? (avec mon résumé, vous devez sûrement penser qu'ils sont assez important par rapport au reste de l'histoire…) Ou encore : Quel est son rêve ?

D'ailleurs, je m'excuse : je sais que les secrets de l'héroïne, dans les fanfictions, c'est souvent des trucs tout pourris et ça énerve plus le lecteur qu'autre chose. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte à ce que ça aille passe plutôt bien. Et puis, je ne compte pas vous garder ça secret bien longtemps…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow, lutins !**

 **Je crois qu'il faut que je dise que Vampire Knight n'est pas de mon invention… Eh bien, c'est fait !**

 **J'espère que le précédent chapitre vous aura plu et je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire celui-ci. Mais l'inspiration n'était pas là et j'ai laissé tomber pendant un certain temps… D'ailleurs, au milieu du chapitre, vous verrez un** **. C'est pour marquer l'endroit où j'ai eu ma panne d'inspi'. Dites-moi si je me suis un peu améliorée ou pas… u.u**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Thaïa eut un sourire malveillant. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle se maquilla et rajouta quelques effets à son uniforme. De quoi passer pour une gourde, quoi.

Chantonnant, elle prit son sac et sortit à l'extérieur du dortoir, pour se poser dans la forêt quelques instants. Elle le savait, ses seuls moments de répits seraient le matin, très tôt, et le soir. Les moments où personne ne la verraient.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. L'albinos était là, un regard pas forcément bienveillant sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici avant les cours, qui commencent dans une heure.

\- Je me promène, pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de poser une bombe dans la forêt ? Si c'était le cas, je n'en verrais pas l'intérêt, dans un endroit sans personne comme celui-ci. »

Elle se maudit intérieurement pour sa remarque. Comment paraître totalement stupide après avoir dit ça ? Zero lui lança un regard noir avant de s'en aller. Super, le chargé de discipline.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Thaïa se levait en soupirant. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il la renvoie au dortoir, ce qui aurait signifié la fin de son moment à elle. Elle marchait d'un pas lent à travers les arbres, en direction du bâtiment principal. Une fois arrivée dans une grande cour en pierre, elle put voir que quelques élèves étaient déjà là, en train de discuter. Elle regarda sa montre. Encore une dizaine de minutes et il serait huit heures, instant où elle devrait aller en cours.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse avant d'arborer un sourire particulièrement idiot, avant de se diriger vers un groupe de jeunes filles. Il était temps de reprendre son rôle !

L'une d'elles, une fille avec des cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes lui donnant un air débile, se rapprocha d'elle en souriant.

« Oh, tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Oui ! C'est quoi ta marque de vernis, c'est trop beau !

\- Tu as vu ? Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup cet orange, je préfère le rose… »

S'en suivi une longue discussion durant laquelle Thaïa n'écouta rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de sourire à tout va. Elle venait de se faire un groupe d'amis.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, la sortant de ce bourbier. Une fois en classe, les professeurs se présentèrent un à un, Thaïa s'ennuyant fermement. Elle avait toujours eu des facilités à l'école, elle trouvait les cours ennuyeux. En plus, la blonde à couette, Yua, si elle se souvenait bien, était à côté d'elle. Un véritable moulin à paroles.

Le dernier professeur arriva enfin, se présentant, mais rajoutant quelque chose :

« …Je serai vôtre professeur de philosophie. Au fait ! On ne vous l'a peut-être pas dit, mais vous avez une étrangère dans votre classe. Thaïa Verte-Feuille. Elle est française. »

Presque immédiatement, tous les regards se portèrent sur elle, avant que certains ne s'approchent pour lui poser des questions sur son pays natal. Elle détestait ce prof pour avoir prévenu les autres. Elle étouffait ! Souhaitant tout de même garder son image d'idiote invétérée, elle fit un grand sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Prenez soin de moi, je suis un peu fragile ! »

Intérieurement, elle eut un rire mauvais. Elle, fragile ? Fallait pas rêver non plus. Elle était plus forte que la plupart des élèves de son ancien collège et était respectée par tous grâce à cela.

Pas une terreur, non ! Juste une fille forte qui l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises.

Thaïa en était d'ailleurs particulièrement fière. Etre forte était un avantage non négligeable pour être tranquille. Grâce à cela, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de passer devant un groupe d'élèves perturbateurs ou de prendre part à des discussions qui l'intéressaient, tout comme elle n'avait pas peur de dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait. Mais ce n'avait pas été toujours le cas. En fait, ses amis avaient eu très peur pour elle, pour son entrée au collège, quand elle n'était encore qu'en primaire. Dans cette période-là de sa vie, elle parlait faiblement et restait un peu en retrait. Elle était protégée par ses amis et tremblait rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux les caïds de l'école.

Pourtant, au collège, elle avait réussi à se montrer forte, et à le rester. Elle n'était pas devenue froide, imbue d'elle-même ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Elle avait juste prit du poil de la bête.

Néanmoins, ses idiots de camarades de classe ne virent pas le subterfuge et lui répondirent de concert que oui, ils allaient la protéger, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

À la pause de midi, elle mangea avec Yua et son groupe d'amis sur l'une des nombreuses pelouses de l'académie. En fait, elle s'était trompée. Il n'y avait pas que des imbéciles dans cette classe. Un garçon, brun et grand, semblait avoir un niveau légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne. Il était d'ailleurs à sa gauche, entre elle et Yua. Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec chacun d'entre eux. Si elle ne devait pas garder son intelligence secrète, elle lui aurait bien demandé comment il faisait.

« Vous vous connaissiez déjà avant ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Oui, répondit le garçon. On était dans le même établissement l'année dernière. Ah ! Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Edwin. Tu es peut-être française, mais moi, je suis anglais, à la base !

\- Ah. Thaïa, enchantée ! »

Elle lui serra la main. Celle de son interlocuteur était chaude, grande et douce. Son camarade sembla surprit par le geste, mais sourit quand même. Ben quoi ? Vous serrez pas la main des gens quand vous les rencontrez, vous ? Il n'empêche, ce gars débordait de gentillesse. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait. Pour rester avec des idiots pareils plus d'une année entière… Elle-même n'aurait pas pu le faire. Enfin. Elle disait ça un peu vite. Après tout, si elle voulait toujours passer pour une idiote, il allait falloir qu'elle reste avec ces mêmes idiots. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça, déjà ? Ah oui. Pour son rêve. Elle se demanda un fugace instant si le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais balaya vite cette pensée de son esprit. Bien sûr que oui.

Alors que les filles étaient en train de parler garçons, Edwin la regarda.

« Tu sais, elles sont un peu bêtes, commença-t-il en balayant son groupe d'amies du regard. Sûrement plus que toi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. En tout cas, elles ne sont pas méchantes. Quitte à avoir des amis, autant qu'ils soient idiots et fidèles qu'intelligents et manipulateurs, non ? »

Thaïa frissonna. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait percé sa couverture. Jouait-elle si mal que cela ou était-il juste très observateur ? Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle était intelligente, et qu'elle manipulait les amies du garçon, d'une certaine façon. Elle lui lança un regard froid, avant de répliquer, d'une voix faussement niaise :

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, _Edwin-kun_. »

Et elle partit, prétextant un besoin pressant d'aller aux toilettes. Elle entendit un « Vraiment ? Tu devrais… », mais n'en tient pas compte, alors qu'elle était à présent assez loin d'eux.

Sur le chemin, elle shoota dans un caillou. Très bonne idée. Ça lui permettait d'évacuer l'agacement qu'elle ressentait envers Edwin. Ce mec… Elle ne trouvait pas un mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à lui. Une sorte d'agacement mêlé à de la colère, de la curiosité et une pointe de défit, un peu comme une rivalité. Elle se jura qu'elle allait lui pourrir l'existence pour au moins une semaine. On verra s'il fera toujours le malin, après !

Elle eut un rire malsain à cette pensée. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient non loin d'elle s'écartèrent légèrement. En même temps, quand on voyait une fille avec une aura meurtrière se mettre à rire comme une possédée… Ça avait de quoi réfréner quelques ardeurs.

La fin des cours arriva plus vite que prévu. Thaïa était en train de ranger ses notes et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de cours quand Yua s'approcha d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rouges, sûrement dût à un maquillage express.

« Au fait… Puisque c'est ton premier jour ici, tu ne connais sans doute pas la Night Class... J'ai raison ?

\- Oui… Et ?

\- Je vais immédiatement remédier à cela ! s'extasia-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. »

 _Bons dieux, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cela ?_ Le pluriel pour le « dieux » était d'ailleurs tout à fait intentionnel. Thaïa était plus tournée vers la mythologie grecque que toute autre religion. Quoique, elle aimait bien la religion nordique… Bref.

La maquillée –enfin, c'était un peu vite-fait que de le dire. Après tout, Thaïa aussi s'était maquillée le matin- lui prit la main et la traîna dehors, avant de s'arrêter au milieu d'un groupe de filles en train de scander des… noms (?) à tue-tête. Thaïa leva un sourcil. _Oui, et… ?_ Elle crut distinguer un « WILD-SEMPAI ! » et son incompréhension monta d'un cran. Houlà… C'était mauvais. Là, elle allait très vite avoir une migraine. Une bonne grosse migraine qui ne la lâcherait pas de la journée. Elle se tourna vers son « amie ».

« Je croyais que tu voulais me montrer la classe de nuit… Non ?

\- Oui, exactement, confirma Yua.

\- Alors, pourquoi diable ais-je l'impression d'être au milieu d'une foule, à l'attente d'un concert ? De plus, je croyais qu'on ne devait pas approcher la Night Class…

\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en éludant le début de ma question. C'est pour ça que les chargés de discipline sont là ! À ton avis, on n'aurait pas fait ce poste pourri si personne n'en avait besoin ! »

 _Ah._ Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, Thaïa pouvait voir la chevelure argentée du chargé de discipline qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois.

« Où est l'autre ? »

Yua la regarda avec incompréhension, un peu genre : « L'aut' quoi ? ». Thaïa soupira.

« Je vois Zero, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient deux chargés de disciplines…

\- Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ? N'aurais-tu pas des choses à cacher, Thaïa-chan ? (grimace de la part de la concernée sur le « -chan ») Pour en revenir à ta question, si, c'est la fille, là-bas. Yuki Cross.

\- Cross ? Comme Kaien Cross ?

\- Yep ! C'est sa fille adoptive ! »

Oh. Le directeur ne pouvait pas avoir de gosses ou était-il juste célibataire ? À moins qu'il soit juste une espèce de gardien de la paix dans le genre Baba-cool… Bizarrement, toutes ces solutions lui paraissaient vraisemblables, allez savoir pourquoi…

Un grincement de la part d'un portail qu'elle n'avait pas vu à cause du groupe de filles devant elle la ramena à la réalité. Il s'ouvrait. Et des gens en sortaient. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'ils avaient tous un uniforme blanc. Pour mieux se voir la nuit, peut-être ? Il y avait peut-être des risques pour qu'ils se rentrent dedans sans faire attention… La deuxième chose, c'est qu'ils étaient une majorité de garçons. Dans son ancien collège, la plupart des gens le savaient : elle était une sorte de grosse féministe. Quelle horreur que de voir que la classe des « génies » était composée essentiellement de mecs ! La troisième chose… Ils étaient tous vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaux gosses. Wahou.

En tête de cortège, il y avait un gars avec des cheveux bruns, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Pas trop son genre de mec. Les cheveux longs, ça faisait vieillot et assez déplacé… Peut-être qu'en fait, ils faisaient un club de Baba-cools avec le directeur ? Ensuite, il y avait une fille aux longs cheveux bruns… Ou blonds. Thaïa n'arrivait pas à se décider. En tout cas, elle suivait le premier comme son ombre. _Ohhhh... Il y a de l'amûr dans l'air !_ Suivaient une foule de beaux gosses, se terminant par un roux avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos, le fameux « WILD-SEMPAI » et un blond aux yeux bleus qui lançait des baisers à la foule. Tiens, il embêtait la chargée de discipline, aussi. Elle croisa son regard un centième de seconde, mais ce simple contact la glaça entièrement. Il y avait quelque chose, au fond de ces yeux, une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, qui semblait l'attirer et la repousser en même temps, comme s'il y avait une sorte d'alarme dans sa conscience qui se mettait à sonner tout en beuglant « DANGER ! DANGER ! DANGER ! ».

Ce mec était pas normal. D'ailleurs, en fixant un autre gars de la classe de la nuit, elle vit que sa conscience la prévenait aussi. En fait, ils étaient tous dangereux. Étrange. Mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Aussi, elle oublierait ce qui (oh. On dit bien « ce qui » et non « ce qu'il », rassurez-moi ?) venait de se passer pour se concentrer sur autre chose de bien plus important. Son rêve.

Elle se détourna de cet étrange spectacle et se rendit dans sa chambre. _En plus, ils avaient rien de bien intéressant, ces gars bizarres…_ Cette phrase était en soi particulièrement paradoxale, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

S'affalant sur son lit, elle regarda le plafond et souffla. Et… Souffla encore une fois. _Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier ici._ Elle n'allait pas aller dehors, après tout, elle devait attendre encore un peu pour mettre son plan à exécution en ne se faisant pas remarquer. Et donc en passant pour une idiote. Quoique, avec ce que lui avait dit Edwin, elle n'était pas sûre que sa couverture tienne. _Edwin… !_ Une veine se forma sur sa tempe. Oh, ce qu'elle avait envie d'aller lui faire regretter de l'avoir percée à jour ! Genre, en lui renversant de l'eau glacée dans le dos le matin pour le réveiller. Sauf que pour faire ça, il fallait déjà entrer dans sa chambre. Et soulever son t-shirt pour pouvoir lui mettre de l'eau dans le dos. _Est-ce qu'il a des abdos ou pas ? J'aimerai bien savoir…_

Thaïa bava pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. _Je viens de penser à quoi, là ?!_

Le lendemain, Thaïa se réveilla plus tôt que prévu. Elle venait de faire un rêve terrifiant dans lequel une tablette de chocolat avec la voix d'Edwin lui répétait de ne pas approcher ses amies, tandis qu'elle regardait des yeux bleu glacier, qui se transformaient en mer dans laquelle elle se noyait. _Brrr !_

Ne voulant pas perdre une seule minute à rêvasser, elle se leva, se prit une douche et s'habilla, avant de sortir du bâtiment et de se diriger vers la forêt. Quand elle y arriva, elle considéra un arbre un instant. Elle avait toujours bien aimé monter dans des arbres. Quand elle était assise sur une branche, elle se sentait à l'abri de tout, dans son monde. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui était autour d'elle n'avait aucune importance. C'était relaxant.

Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa une branche basse et se hissa dessus, avant d'en trouver une un peu plus épaisse et solide et de s'assoir dessus et de s'accouder sur le tronc. _Ahhh…_ Comme c'était bon… Peut-être que si elle y pensait très fort, elle pourrait ne faire qu'un avec l'arbre, et laisser ses problèmes d'humaine derrière elle ? Peut-être que si elle était un arbre, elle pourrait voir les lutins, les fées, les elfes ? Elle sourit à cette pensée. Un sourire amer. Elle savait parfaitement que jamais elle ne les verrait, ces créatures. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était que des contes faits pour endormir les enfants. Mais son rêve était au-dessus de ça. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien que le toucher du doigt sans les fées (*). Alors, elle se forçait à y croire, et au fil du temps, elle en était presque persuadée.

Presque.

 _Wow ! C'est quoi toute cette mélancolie ?! Allez, Thaïa, ressaisis-toi ! C'est pas comme ça que tu pourras avancer !_ Ouais. Sa conscience avait raison.

« Eh, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? »

Thaïa se baissa. La chargée de discipline. _Oh shit._

« Moi ? Euh… Rien, pourquoi ? »

Sourire forcé. Si elle n'avait pas été plongée dans ses pensées, elle aurait sûrement entendue… Yuki ? Oui, c'était ça, si elle se souvenait bien. Il n'empêche qu'elle était dans la bouse de licorne jusqu'au cou. Si Yuki l'amenait au bureau du directeur, alors ce dernier serait méfiant envers elle.

C'est alors que Thaïa eut une idée stupide.

« Je suis nouvelle dans la Night Class. Je me suis perdue alors je suis restée ici. Tu veux bien m'accompagner au dortoir ? »

 _Très_ stupide.

 **(*) Je parle des fées au sens large. C'est-à-dire, comme en Angleterre, où un lutin et un elfe sont aussi des fées. Tout comme la plupart des créatures imaginaires, d'ailleurs…**

 **Bon ! Ce chapitre est déjà fini ! Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de mettre ce caractère à Edwin. Je le voyais intelligent, mais doux. Et moins calculateur. Là, il a tout pour plaire aux filles… Zut. Mais bon. Il est bien comme ça… *bave***

 **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Au fait… Je remercie pour son gentil commentaire. Et vu que je ne sais pas utiliser , je vais répondre ici :**

 **Merci ! Mais comme tu te doutes, tu ne sauras pas quel est le rêve de Thaïa avant un bout de temps ! Niark niark niark !**


	3. Envies de meurtre ? Certes

**Hellow, lutins !**

 **Ça fait un truc genre deux mois que j'ai pas publié de chapitre, et je m'en excuse. Mais j'écris quand j'ai envie d'écrire, parce que je sais que sinon je ferai de la merde. Donc, ça a mis deux mois en tout pour finir le chapitre trois.**

 **Ce qui me permet de répondre à la review de Kira, qui me demandait mon rythme de parution. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en ai PAS ! Mais vous pouvez être à peu près sûrs de voir un chapitre au moins tous les trois mois.**

 **Pour vous rassurer, vous qui me demandez la suite depuis un bon moment, sachez que je compte bien finir un jour ou l'autre cette fanfic. Je déteste quand les auteurs laissent une de leur histoire en plan. C'est pas juste pour le lecteur. D'ailleurs, si vous voyez que je mets un peu beaucoup de temps à publier une suite, n'hésitez pas à me crier dessus.**

 **Je remercie beaucoup DanielSnow, cimaillethecat (quel pseudo impossible à écrire. u.u Je parie que c'est ta revanche contre le fait que j'ai mis tellement de temps à la publication de ce chapitre u.u), 007 (Yeah ! Moi aussi je kiffe Aido ! Il est si peu mis en avant dans les fanfics, c'est pas juuuuuste ! T^T), Kira (est-ce que c'est Kira comme… Light ? Genre, la même référence ?), Foi, LilieMoonlightchild (toi aussi, hein ? Tu veux me punir pour l'attente, n'est-ce-pas ? Bande de traîtres de lecteurs. S'allier contre moi…) et HIRT !**

 **Franchement, les commentaires, reviews, ou je-ne-sais-pas-trop-comment-vous-les-appelez-habituellement, c'est un truc qui donne de l'espoir à un auteur, et un espèce de bonheur incomparable. Donc, merci !**

 **AH ! Et aussi merci à tous ceux qui ont rajouté l'histoire en favoris, les « adeptes », comme dit Google Traduc' (les followers, qwa) et puis tous ceux qui sont venus lire jusque-là. Z'êtes géniaux.**

~ ('v') ~

Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un au point de devoir vous attacher à un poteau, voir une colonne, pour ne pas aller lui défoncer la tronche ? Car c'était à peu près ce que ressentait Thaïa à ce moment-là. Elle avait envie de se tuer, elle ainsi que Yuki. Ah, doux rêve…

Se tuer parce qu'elle s'était mise dans la situation la plus improbable et la plus stupide qui soit. Tuer Yuki parce qu'elle l'avait crue et qu'elle l'emmenait bien vers le dortoir de la Night Class. Argh !

« Il n'empêche, tu ne devrais pas rester aussi près du dortoir de la Day Class. Tu imagines si quelqu'un t'avais vue et était venu à ta rencontre ?

\- Euh…

\- Un vrai drame ! reprit Yuki en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu résister à tes pulsions et tu aurais sauté sur un élève !

\- Mais… Tu sais que c'est le dortoir des filles, à côté, hein ?

\- Justement ! Elles sont sans défense par rapport à toi, c'est encore pire ! »

Thaïa regarda Yuki, éberluée. Avait-elle relooké la chargée de discipline, ou un de ses gestes avait-il été mal interprété ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'elle était homo.

Un bruit à sa gauche, venant de la forêt, la fit se retourner. Deux garçons en sortirent et s'approchèrent d'elles. Thaïa reconnut le blond aux yeux bleus qu'elle avait vu la veille, alors qu'il sortait du dortoir de la classe de nuit, ainsi que le roux qui l'accompagnait à ce moment-là aussi. Elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise en leur présence.

Yuki se mit devant elle et prit la parole d'un ton impétueux que Thaïa n'apprécia pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! »

 _Elle ne sait rien dire d'autre ? Le directeur devrait l'enregistrer et mettre des haut-parleurs tournants en boucle allumés la nuit. Je suis sûre que ce serait plus utile que cette fille._ Oui. Thaïa n'aimait pas Yuki. Elle détestait les personnes stupides et la brune semblait être la définition même du mot. Quoique… En fait, elle n'était pas seulement stupide aux yeux de la Verte-Feuille. Elle prenait les gens d'un peu trop haut par rapport à ses capacités, était naïve (sérieusement, Thaïa avait-elle seulement _l'air_ d'une surdouée –rappelez-vous que c'est l'excuse qu'avait sorti le directeur-, avec tous les froufrous qu'elle se rajoutait sur le corps et l'air débile qu'elle faisait exprès de prendre ?!), prenait son rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux,… _Nan. Décidemment, je l'aime pas._

« Doucement, doucement, petite. Susurra le blond en guise de réponse. On ne fait que se promener. La question que je me pose, moi, c'est qui est cette fille qui te suit. Une délinquante ? (lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Thaïa. « _Délinquante » ? Sérieux ?_ )

\- Plus ou moins. Elle s'est perdue, alors je la raccompagne. La pauvre, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'un hamster décédé. Elle est nouvelle dans la Night Class, ça a dut lui faire bizarre. »

L'énervement de Thaïa atteint un autre degré. De quel droit cette fille osait-elle parler à sa place ?! Et de cette façon-là, en plus ! _Mais je suis loin d'être une pauvre petite chose, putain !_ Elle se fichait pas mal du fait que Yuki soit la petite et mignonne fille du directeur. Là, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui balancer son poing dans la face.

D'un coup, elle se rendit compte que tout le groupe l'observait, attendant sûrement une affirmation de sa part, et qu'elle avait les yeux remplis de colère et le poing serré. _Oh. Zut._ S'ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa mauvaise humeur, alors ils étaient soit aveugles, soit idiots.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vue, avant, finit par faire remarquer le roux.

\- Ah bon ? Pourta…

\- C'est bon ! cria Thaïa, sentant que la chose allait s'envenimer. Je me souviens du chemin ! (se tournant vers Yuki, elle lui fit un sourire qui sonnait faux) Je vais pouvoir rentrer seule, OK ?

\- Mais, je dois te raccompagner, rien que pour être sûre que tu ailles bien au dortoir, et… »

Thaïa se souvint soudainement de quelque chose. Yuki ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait adopter le comportement qu'elle voulait avec elle. Pas besoin d'être idiote, puisque de toute façon la « nouvelle de la Night Class » n'existerait même plus d'ici quelques heures.

« T'as peur de quoi, à la fin ?! s'emporta-t-elle, heureuse de pouvoir se défouler un peu. Je suis pas un animal, je suis tout à fait capable de résister à mes pulsions ! Et puis, de toute façon, tu crois vraiment que si je voulais faire quelque chose, _tu_ pourrais me retenir ?! Je pourrai facilement te maîtriser en quelques secondes sans même que tu n'aies le temps de t'en rendre compte, et tu te sens assez forte pour courir le risque de m'accompagner ? Pauvre naïve ! »

Yuki parut sans voix. Elle faisait la carpe koï avec sa bouche –et aussi avec ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Oh, la pauvre ! Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un _ose_ hausser le ton devant elle. Ah ! Bien fait pour elle !

« Tu… Tu peux résister à tes pulsions ? finit tout de même par sortir la chargée de discipline, ayant fini d'imiter le poisson à moustaches. »

Thaïa ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et tourna les talons dans un grondement sourd. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bois en se demandant si les élèves de la Night Class n'étaient pas des détraqués sexuels, le roux du groupe qu'elle venait de quitter la regarda, visiblement perdu, en se disant qu'elle était partie dans la mauvaise direction.

Le reste de la matinée se passait relativement bien. Thaïa en était à son cours de mathématiques et s'ennuyait fermement, ayant déjà vu en France le chapitre qu'ils étaient en train d'apprendre et l'ayant très bien compris. En effet, les mathématiques faisaient partie des matières dans lesquelles elle brillait.

En ce moment-même, elle avait la tête entre ses mains, ses coudes étant appuyés sur son bureau. Elle louchait sur le torse d'Edwin, à la recherche d'une quelconque musculature. L'anglais était en face d'elle, comme la disposition des tables faisait un U géant emboité dans un autre, et était imperturbable, tourné vers le tableau, notant de temps en temps ce que disait le professeur sur une page blanche quasiment pleine. _Il va avoir un torticolis s'il reste dans cette position toute l'heure…_ Thaïa rit discrètement à sa propre blague de la même façon qu'un méchant de dessin animé l'aurait fait. Ahhh… Ce qu'elle aimait se foutre de la gueule des gens qu'elle ne calculait pas... !

Elle devait être en pleine période de connerie cérébrale (vous savez, ce genre de moment où vous savez pas trop pourquoi, mais vous avez envie, mais genre _vraiment_ très envie de faire un truc plus ou moins malsain conduisant souvent à des situations la plupart du temps gênantes ou loufoques ?), car elle décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin et de lui grimacer à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête un tantinet vers elle. Et quand la cloche sonna, elle lui tira la langue alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui. En soi, l'action n'était pas grand-chose. Mais répétée une vingtaine de fois dans la même demi-heure, elle devenait vite agaçante. Aussi, Thaïa fut très fière de la veine qui battait à la tempe du garçon quand elle sortit de la salle.

Sûrement qu'elle aurait envie de se frapper la tête contre un arbre quand, quelques heures plus tard, elle repenserait à son comportement.

Mais pour l'instant, tout se passait pour le mieux –d'après elle- , et elle n'avait aucune envie de briser son moment de transe, sautillant dans un couloir de l'Académie.

« Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur de jugement quant à ton sujet. Tu as l'air bien plus débile que ce que je pensais, susurra une voix à son oreille. »

Thaïa se retourna. _EDWIN ! JE VAIS TE RÉTAMER POUR AVOIR OSÉ DIRE ÇA !_ … Quoi ? Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas le dire tout haut ! Ce serait lui donner de l'importance ! Aussi, elle se contenta de passer à côté de lui avec un sourire narquois, tout en laissant échapper un rire étouffé ressemblant fortement à un « humpf ! ».

Et elle s'aimait pour avoir fait ça.

En souriant de contentement, elle rejoint son « groupe d'amies » pour le déjeuner.

« Thaïa-chan ? (la concernée se tourna vers Yua, toujours avec son sourire psychopathe) Tu fais peur. »

La Verte-Feuille lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, avant de se maudire et de se reprendre en riant.

« AH ! AH ! AH ! Désolée, je suis un peu dans la LUNE ! AH ! AH ! AH ! »

Ce à quoi son amie répondit par un regard blasé.

« C'est limite obscène, là.

\- À quoi t'as pensé ?! »

Thaïa se leva d'un bond en pointant Yua du doigt, tremblante. Et cette dernière éclata de rire.

« T'es toute nerveuse, j'essaye de te défroisser un peu. Après tout, on est amies. Ça me fait mal au cœur de te voir dans cet état. »

 _On est amies_. Thaïa se répéta la phrase, figée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de mentir, sans arrêt. Avec des faux-sourires, une fausse joie. Même sa façon de s'habiller était fausse. Et Yua était tellement crédule ! Ça l'enfonçait encore plus. Si personne n'avait cru à son mensonge, alors elle aurait pu être elle-même. Se faire des amis qui l'auraient appréciée pour ce qu'elle était. Alors que là…

« Désolée, je crois que j'ai attrapé un truc, je me sens pas bien. Je vais à l'infirmerie, déclara la théière. (nda : vous avez le droit de me tuer pour cette comparaison)

\- Je t'accompagne !

\- Non ! Imagine que ce soit contagieux… »

Yua hocha la tête, tandis que Thaïa se levait et prenait la direction du bâtiment principal. Au lieu d'aller à l'infirmerie, elle trouva un couloir désert, dans lequel elle se posa. Elle s'installa contre une fenêtre, avant de fermer les yeux. Ainsi, elle se sentait mieux. Seule. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment recherché le contact humain. La solitude la reposait, au lieu de l'incommoder. Certes, ça faisait très asocial, mais elle était ainsi. Elle repensa un instant à Yua. Et se souvint qu'elle était nulle, elle et son mensonge. Pas dans le sens où « ça se faisait pas », mais plutôt « c'est égoïste ». Parce que oui. Devenir ami avec quelqu'un par intérêt personnel, c'était nul, égoïste et très… Malsain. Dans le genre manipulateur de bas étage. Elle se trouvait… Méchante.

Elle posa sans aucune délicatesse son front contre la vitre, qui s'embua assez vite sous son souffle lent et profond. C'était humide.

« Thaïa ? Tu pleures ? »

La concernée se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'apostropher. Elle porta une main à sa joue. _Ah ? Ouais. Je pleure. Une larme. Merde._ Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de pleurer. C'était bizarre qu'elle le fasse maintenant. Une sorte de crise de quelque chose ? Une allergie ? Ce serait bien sa première réaction allergique. Et puis, pleurer, c'était un peu étrange, dans ce cas-là. En procédant par élimination, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle pleurait à cause de… de _ça_ ? À cause d'une simple _remise en question_? Absurde. TO-TA-LE-MENT AB-SU-RDE. Non… Quand même pas. Si ?

Enfin. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une nulle-égoïste-manipulatrice, mais… Vraiment ? Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Ou seulement en partie. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré pour si peu. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le faire _à l'Académie_. Non. Alors… C'était… Plus ?

« Ce n'est quand même pas le fait que j'ai dit que t'étais idiote qui t'as fait pleurer, hein ? Nan mais parce que là, je m'en voudrais. »

Thaïa releva ses yeux vers Edwin. Oui, c'était bien lui qui l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle déprimait.

Cela lui permit de mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction surfaite qu'elle avait eue. Parce qu'il semblait inquiet pour _elle_. Même un peu. En fait, elle se sentait abandonnée. Terriblement seule. Et pas dans le sens « tranquille » qu'elle aimait. Seule dans le sens « rejetée ». « Incomprise ». Abandonnée par ses parents. Ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout déménageaient beaucoup trop rapidement et d'une façon tout à fait surréaliste dans un pays étranger. Seule sans ses véritables amis français. Sans ses habitudes. Sans endroit qu'elle connaissait. Abandonnée par ses parents encore une fois. Loin d'eux, dans une « prestigieuse Académie » qui ne mettait même pas la chimie en avant, ce pour quoi sa mère avait voulu la muter là-bas. Et une nouvelle fois seule, sans véritables amis. Parce qu'elle n'en aurait tout simplement pas si elle était « elle ». Une fille avec un rêve stupide irréalisable, qui croyait aux fées et aux esprits.

Réussir à mettre quelque chose sur ce qui la chagrinait ne la fit pas se sentir mieux. Au contraire. Ça lui faisait juste affronter la réalité. Et c'était dur. Ça faisait mal. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était comme comprimée par un étau serré. Sa respiration était un peu anarchique, quoi que ça ne s'entende pas. Et son regard, lui, semblait vouloir s'attacher à quoi que ce soit pour pouvoir rester dans la réalité et non avec ses sombres pensées. Se sentir mal était une impression tout à fait horrible.

« … Thaïa ?!... »

Edwin semblait surpris. Mais Thaïa le fut encore plus lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, sa main sur sa tête, l'autre dans le haut de son dos, sous ses omoplates. La tête de la jeune fille était contre son torse, et sa respiration sembla se calmer, collée contre lui. Son souffle sur ses cheveux, chatouillant sa nuque, l'apaisa.

« Et si on devenait amis, Thaïa ? »

~ (^v^) ~

 **Alors, c'était comment ? J'ai sentis mon cœur fondre tout doucement alors que j'écrivais ce dernier passage. Mouaaaaaaaaahhhhh~ Vous savez, un peu le même genre que quand vous lisez un tome de** _ **Love Mission**_ **. Et si vous ne connaissez pas ce manga, je vous souhaite très fortement de l'acheter. Franchement, il est juste énorme. Les graphismes sont parfaits, l'histoire palpitante et le tout assez drôle. Mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~**

 **Bref.**

 **Bon. Du coup, Aido est un peu mis de côté. Tant pis. On le fera apparaître plus tard. Edward est en train de prendre de l'importance. Vous pensez quoi du personnage ? Et Thaïa ? Jusque-là, c'était un personnage plat, je commence à la creuser.**

 **À bientôôôôôôôt~ !**


	4. Thaïa, ou ne plus aimer les racines

Hellow, lutins !

Je suis encore trèèèèèès longue à poster (moins d'un mois… ça va ! :D), et ce chapitre est relativement court, mais il est plutôt riche en émotions. Je vous laisse donc profiter de ces quelques instants avec _La fille qui parlait aux fées_ !

Je réponds tout de même aux reviewers.

cimaillethecat : Même maintenant, j'ai dut le réécrire deux fois avant de réussir ! x) (peut-être qu'en fait, c'est moi qui ne suis pas douée… Possible. u.u). Ce chapitre va peut-être affirmer ou infirmer ta méfiance vis-à-vis d'Edwin. Je te laisse la surprise !  
Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai déjà pu commencer à construire un caractère à Thaïa. Je ne voulais pas que le personnage soit trop fade, j'espère que c'est réussi !  
Je crois que ce chapitre va encore plus t'embrouiller, ainsi que les autres… u.u (je suis en train de rire comme un démon alors que j'écris ça. Il est 22h21, mes parents doivent me prendre pour une folle !)

HIRT : Contente de voir que tu es toujours là ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

BON ! Je vous laisse avec mes quelques mille mots (seulement…) de chapitre !

(-v-)Zz

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas la demande d'Edwin qui la surprit, mais plutôt qu'elle vienne de lui. Comme si elle savait qu'il allait à un moment ou à un autre lui poser la question. Mais que le fait qu'il le fasse était étrange. Tout d'abord, à cause d'une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu qui lui donna une migraine. Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait l'impression que… Ça allait de soi, en quelques sortes. Pas dans le genre : « Oh ! Nous sommes liés par le destin ! Ça fait deux-mille ans qu'une prophétie qui le dit existe ! », mais plutôt comme ça : « Ok. Mon gars. Ça fait trois ans qu'on discute ensemble à la récré et tu me demandes ça ? ». Bon. C'était pas aussi fort, mais presque. Elle se sentait… À l'aise, avec lui.

Ouah… Ça lui donnait presque des sueurs froides, cette affaire. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à quelqu'un aussi facilement ? C'était limite flippant, en fait. Peut-être qu'il était un genre de descendant de sirènes ? Vous savez, à attirer les gens naturellement… Pour mieux les couler, puis les déchiqueter et enfin les manger. Mouais. Ça se tenait.

Ou pas.

Toujours est-il qu'il continuait de la tenir, et que maintenant que ses larmes étaient taries, Thaïa trouvait la situation légèrement inconfortable. Et gênante. Se redressant (elle s'était légèrement voûtée une fois dans son étreinte), la jeune fille repoussa Edwin.

« Cette question est étrange, souffla-t-elle. »

Puis elle se retourna et partit sans demander son reste.

Durant le mois qui suivit, rien de bien préoccupant ne se passa. Thaïa continuait bien sûr ses pratiques étranges (que l'on pouvait presque qualifier de satanique, mais ce serait mal vu de juger quelqu'un « par son habit » ou « sa couverture »). Sa crise de larmes ne l'avait pas plus préoccupée que cela et sa relation avec Yua et son groupe n'avait pas changé. Mis-à-part le fait que Thaïa essayait de mettre un peu plus d'elle-même et non de « fille à froufrous » dans ses discussions qu'avant. Etrangement, la blonde à couettes semblait suivre à peu près, ou ne pas être trop perdue.

Par contre, pour ce qui était de sa relation avec Edwin… Elle avait pensé qu'après qu'il l'ait consolée, ils deviendraient plus proches. Grossière erreur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il s'était mis à être froid et distant. En soi, ça n'embêtait pas vraiment la Verte-Feuille. Mais c'était uniquement avec elle. Alors quoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Oh ! Et autre chose de plus ou moins intéressant. Le soir même, Yua et un certain nombre de filles, pour ne pas dire l'intégralité, comptaient se rendre au dortoir de la Night Class. C'était leur Grande Nuit, avec des majuscules. Elles l'avaient préparée à l'avance depuis un certain temps, elles avaient chacune une tâche à accomplir. Pour une fois, elles avaient mis de côté leurs différends. Le plus important était qu'au moins l'une d'elles réussisse. Et que cette ou ces personnes prennent des photos. Beaucoup de photos. Et beaucoup de torses. Surtout des torses. C'était spécifié.

Et Thaïa là-dedans ? Eh bien, en tant qu'amie de Yua, elle « se devait de participer ».

Et par n'importe quel moyen, apparemment, puisque suite à un délire un peu suspect de la jeune blonde, Thaïa se retrouvait attachée à une corde par la taille, Yua étant attachée à l'autre extrémité. Elles étaient en ce moment même en compagnie de deux autres filles dont la jeune théière avait oublié le nom, en train de se déplacer plus ou moins furtivement dans la forêt séparant le pavillon de la Lune de celui du Soleil.

Un cri (qui se révélera plus tard être celui d'une fangirl ayant croisé Kain), fit sursauter Yua. La corde étant déjà tendue, Thaïa fut légèrement attirée vers l'avant. Apparemment assez pour pouvoir se prendre les pieds dans la racine noueuse d'un arbre n'étant sûrement pas de première jeunesse.

Elle tomba. Et écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi y avait-il un vide qui venait de se créer à l'endroit où elle devrait toucher le sol quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard ? et pourquoi ce vide lui montrait-il l'image d'une place qu'elle qualifierait de médiévale, vue de haut ? Et, par la jupe courte d'Hadès, pourquoi son bras, qu'elle avait mis devant elle dans une tentative stupide d'autodéfense (ça fait un mal de chien quand on tombe dessus. Donc oui, c'est stupide), venait-il de passer à l'intérieur de ce vide ? Non, plus important. Par toutes les jupes courtes des douze Olympiens, pourquoi son corps _en entier_ était-il aspiré par ce vide ?!

Thaïa eut l'impression, un fugace instant, d'assister à sa propre mort. Commençant légèrement à paniquer, elle regarda dans ce vide. Au centre de la « place médiévale » se tenait une statue. Bizarrement, elle semblait l'appeler, capter son attention plus que le reste. Thaïa tenta de résister. Son regard retomba tout de même dans les yeux de marbre de l'édifice. La jeune fille eut comme un électrochoc. Une sensation douloureuse, brûlante, la prit d'un coup à l'estomac, semblant se répandre petit à petit dans le reste de son corps comme un poison rapide. Elle avait l'impression de la sentir traverser ses veines, brûler chacun de ses muscles, faire bouillir son cerveau. Elle sentit ses mains irradier comme si elles allaient se consumer puis se détacher de son corps. La sensation dans son ventre se fit plus intense et elle eut l'impression de s'y prendre un boulet de canon.

Ses yeux la piquaient, son visage la démangeait. Elle voulut crier, mais le souffle qu'elle utilisa sembla lui brûler entièrement la gorge. Une de ses mains agrippa fermement sa cuisse, venant y planter ses ongles, comme pour remplacer la douleur par une autre. La douleur atteint son cœur et ses yeux se glacèrent d'effroi, tandis qu'elle sentit que toujours plus de chaleur tentait d'y entrer, comme pour le faire… Exploser. Et alors qu'elle sentit que ce moment arrivait, une main lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers le haut.

Thaïa put de nouveau respirer.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, sans parvenir à se calmer. Il y avait bien cette main qui lui tenait le poignet et qui semblait apaiser quelques peu sa douleur, mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus que seulement ça. Alors elle se servit.

Elle embrassa ce soir-là Aido Hanabusa.

(v)

Et voilà ! Alors, avez-vous des théories quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Une envie de traiter Edwin de salopard ? (le pauvre… C'est mon personnage préféré, en plus…) Ou peut-être le besoin de me dire que vous avez vécu exactement la même chose que Thaïa et que vous aimeriez m'en faire part ? (moi, ça m'a fait pareil au cross, en primaire, si vous vous posiez la question. LOUL.)

Breffons. Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Vous m'aimez pas parce qu'il est court ? (comme je vous comprends…)

Je vous dit à bientôt, je compte poster le chapitre assez vite, ce serait nul de vous laisser avec ça et de vous faire attendre un mois !


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Thaïa se réveilla, elle nota deux choses : premièrement, elle avait dut s'évanouir le jour précédent. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie dans le bureau du directeur. Ensuite, il y avait beaucoup de gens autour d'elle, dont Kain (vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Le roux, voyons !), la blonde-brune qu'elle avait vue la dernière fois et Edwin. Edwin ! Une colère sourde s'empara d'elle. Elle le détestait, purement et simplement. Ils discutaient, apparemment, mais pas assez fort pour qu'elle les entende.

Elle essaya de se mettre sur un coude, et ce dernier s'enfonça dans une surface molle. Un canapé. Y'avait franchement rien de mieux pour la faire dormir ? Tiens ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, comment ça se faisait qu'elle soit dans le bureau du directeur et non dans l'infirmerie, sur un lit ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'était des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui la veillaient ?

Ouaaaaah… Trop de questions. Ça lui donnait un mal de crâne infernal. En parlant de maux de tête, la pièce avait vaguement l'air de tourner…

« Elle est réveillée. »

Tiens ? Depuis quand Edwin avait-il un frère jumeau ? La jeune théière loucha. Ah non, mauvaise solution, maintenant y'en avait quatre.

Reprenant une vue normale, les Edwins se rapprochèrent pour n'en former un seul, qui se pencha vers elle. Quoique, il devait sûrement y avoir un problème, puisqu'elle le voyait… Inquiet ? Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu. Inquiet. Le scoop ! Un _Edwin inquiet_ ! C'était très étrange, tout ça. Peut-être était-il bipolaire ? Ou pire, schizophrène ? Quoique, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était le mieux.

Un vif éclat de voix derrière la porte du bureau (très jolis, la moquette verte et les meubles en acajou, au passage) la fit sursauter. Ladite porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement et le directeur entra, suivit de… Kaname ? C'est ça ? Bref. La team K and K entra. (pour Kaien et Kaname. Ah, ah.) Ça ferait presque un nom de groupe de rock.

Ils avaient tous deux un air impassible scotché au visage. Ça leur donnait presque un côté non-humain. Un peu comme des statues de marbre. Thaïa tiqua. Des statues. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop _la_ statue. Celle qu'elle avait vue pendant ce moment super-étrange qui lui était arrivé. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle avait l'impression de sentir son estomac brûler. Ouille…

Elle se concentra encore un peu plus sur la suite de ce souvenir, et ne se rappela que d'une fraîcheur bienvenue et de… cheveux blonds. Oui. Ah ! Et d'une couleur. Du bleu. Bleu glacier. Et elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui avait les yeux de cette couleur…

« Aido. » Prononça-t-elle dans un soupir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là à ce moment-là ? Et comment avait-il put la tirer de son espèce de vision-autre-monde-zarb' ? Et la soigner de sa douleur ?

Edwin la regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse.

\- C'est possible, renchérit la blonde-brune. Quoique, je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire pour aimer cet imbécile. »

Bonne question, mon cher Watson. Tiens, vu que Thaïa ne connaissait pas son nom, elle allait l'appeler Watson. Ou… Non. C'était trop masculin. Watsonette. PAR-FAIT. Enfin, bonne question, mais rejetée quand même. Elle, amoureuse ? Argh. Impossible.

Thaïa se mis en position assise. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. D'ailleurs, celui de Kaien Cross venait de reprendre une expression normale, c'est-à-dire énamourée. Beurk.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Ça lui paraissait logique de demander ça en premier.

« Eh bien, commença le directeur. Tu t'es mis à délirer. Kain et Ruka t'ont trouvée et amenée ici.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Alors, reprit Thaïa d'un air glacial, pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans votre bureau, monsieur ?

\- Ils ont jugé devoir t'emmener à moi.

\- Et pas à l'infirmerie ? De plus, j'étais en compagnie de filles de la Day Class. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles ne l'auraient pas fait, elles. Cessez de mentir, monsieur. Dîtes-moi plutôt la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait venir ici et non à l'infirmerie, et pourquoi vous avez dut inventer ce piètre mensonge. »

Le directeur et Kaname se concertèrent du regard un instant, avant de hocher la tête. Edwin leur lança une œillade si meurtrière que Thaïa s'en sentit mal un instant.

Mr Kaien serra les poings.

« Es-tu sûre de pouvoir entendre la vérité ? »

Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion.

« Oui.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Hier soir, alors que les cours de la Night Class se sont terminés, Kain et Ruka t'ont trouvée, inconsciente. Il y avait avec toi Aido.

\- Et il ne m'aurait pas ramen…

\- Laisse-moi finir ! s'exclama le directeur, alors qu'une veine battait à sa tempe. Donc, lui aussi était inconscient. Et Kain et Ruka vous ont ramenés. Ce qui est étrange, en dehors du fait que deux élèves se retrouvent inertes la nuit au milieu d'une forêt, c'est l'état d'Aido. Il était quasiment mort. Comme si on avait aspiré toute son énergie. Il est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie. »

Thaïa regarda le directeur avec des yeux ronds, avant de se reprendre. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait vu le blond aux yeux bleu glacier ! Et il était quasiment mort ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Mais il y avait certaines choses qui la chiffonnaient dans ce que venait de dire son interlocuteur.

« Et nous en revenons toujours au pourquoi moi, je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie. »

Il y eut un silence.

Soudain, une idée folle traversa l'esprit de la Verte-Feuille. Alors que le directeur se tournait pour (encore !) regarder Kaname (amoureux ?), elle attrapa un petit objet sur la table basse à côté du canapé sur lequel elle était installée, et qui se révéla être une bougie ronde à motif cœur non-allumée. Elle le balança de toutes ses forces sur la tête du baba-cool. Qui l'attrapa en plein vol sans même se retourner.

Thaïa se leva, et l'ambiance sembla se faire plus pesante.

« Monsieur le directeur. Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. En réunissant les données que vous venez de me donner, j'ai pu en déduire plusieurs choses. Premièrement, vous me considérez comme dangereuse, ou à surveiller de près. Mes preuves ? Vous avez insisté sur le fait qu'Aido soit en plus mauvais état que moi. Vous ne me gardez pas à l'infirmerie, mais dans votre bureau, où je suis entourée par plusieurs personnes et particulièrement par vous qui, selon vos réflexes, êtes plutôt doué au combat, ou avez en tout cas une certaine force physique et perceptive. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça renforce encore plus ma théorie, puisque cela voudrait dire que vous êtes aux aguets. »

Thaïa prit une inspiration, tout en regardant les expressions sur les visages des cinq autres. Ils étaient surpris.

Bon, les amis. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Ceci n'est pas le chapitre « fini ». Il fait à peine 1000 mots pour 3 pages. Il était censé être beaucoup plus long. Sauf que voilà. **Je n'ai plus envie d'écrire cette fanfiction**. Vraiment. Ça ne m'intéresse plus. Mon style d'écriture a évolué. Un peu trop. Maintenant, j'écris à la première personne, au présent. Diantre ! me diriez-vous, ce à quoi je répondrais : Oui, je sais. J'ai donc décidé de vous envoyer tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là -pas grand-chose, soyons d'accord-, et de ne pas vous laisser dans cette ignorance et cet espoir un peu vain d'un nouveau chapitre.

Aux messages que vous, lecteurs, m'avez envoyé, j'ai compris pas mal de chose qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Vous aimez cette histoire au point d'espérer au bout de huit mois avoir la suite. Vous aimez un truc que j'ai fait. C'est fou, tout simplement. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible, au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic. Je pensais me perdre dans la masse, vous voyez ? C'est le cas, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas avec quatre chapitres que je peux espérer quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me dis qu'on aurait pu aller loin, avec cette histoire.

Sauf que comme dit plus tôt, je ne peux plus écrire dessus. Pas dans les conditions actuelles. Pas avec cette trame scénaristique bien pourrie.

Bref. Je remercie chacun de mes lecteurs, et surtout ceux qui ont pensé à commenter. Un grand merci particulièrement à cimaillethecat, qui m'a régulièrement envoyé des commentaires pour avoir une suite et elina, dont le message m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je me bouge les fesses et que je vous donne de mes nouvelles. Sans blague, si elle n'avait rien dit, ce chapitre d'adieux ne serait jamais sorti.

Alors, chers lecteurs, au revoir.

P.S. Vous utilisez quel logiciel de traitement de texte, vous ? Mon « Microsoft Word Starter 2010 » a totalement planté, je l'ai donc désinstallé, et il est apparemment introuvable et « intéléchargeable » sur le net. Là, je vous écris avec Word. C'est la misère. Et pour une fille comme moi qui aime écrire… On dirait pas, comme ça. J'ai l'air calme, dans ma chambre, sur mon ordi, le visage impassible. Sauf que non ! Intérieurement, je panique ! D:


End file.
